After the Song
by Microsuede Mouse
Summary: Takes place after Sonny's performance at the end of Sonny with a Song. Chad drops by to praise her performance, and they share a moment. This story contains absolutely nothing but fluff! Channy.


Takes place immediately after Sonny with a Song, shortly after Sonny's impromptu stage performance of her song. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonny was lying down in her dressing room, trying to calm herself down, when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" she called, not sure she wanted to relinquish her solitude.

"Uh… it's Chad," came a muffled voice, sounding surprisingly awkward. "You got a moment?"

Sonny squeezed her pillow, then sat up on the sofa and looked at the door. "Yeah, I guess. Come on in," she answered with a sigh.

Chad opened the door carefully, slipping inside and shutting it quietly behind him. He moved to sit down on the chair facing her.

"Hey. Uh… you okay? You look pretty wound up," he said, dipping his face to look her in the eye.

"I guess," she answered, running a hand through her long, dark hair. "Man. I wasn't planning on anything like that tonight, you know? Heart's still pounding."

He nodded, a grin forming on his face. "Yeah, uh, that's actually what I came to talk to you about." He loosened his striped Mackenzie Falls tie. "I wanted to tell you, you did an amazing job."

Sonny looked at him, frowning in confusion. "I what?"

Chad leaned back, hands up as if to show her he wasn't hiding anything. "I have to acknowledge something like that, all right? I'm not _completely_ self-centred. You were put on the spot, and you gave an incredible performance. Props."

She made a face that clearly said she was impressed. "Not something I ever thought I'd hear from you, Chad, I'll be honest."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." He looked at her thoughtfully. "So you really wrote that whole song yourself? Lyrics and music and everything?"

Self-consciously, she hugged her pillow again. "Well, yeah…"

"I'm honestly impressed, Sonny," Chad told her as he absently slipped off his suit jacket. "That was… that was something that I would listen to, if it were released, you know, professionally."

She lifted her eyebrows. "Are you feeling abnormally honest, or do you want something?" she asked suspiciously.

"Honest, I swear," he promised, showing his hands again. "It was great. And… you have a beautiful voice."

She buried her face in the pillow. "Whoa, not ready to hear that from you," she said, her voice muffled by the cushion. "Still way too freaked out from the show."

There was a pause, and then she felt him sit down next to her. To her surprise, he scooped an arm around her shoulders.

"You wanna hear a secret?" he asked quietly. Without waiting for a response, he carried on. "I actually know how you feel. I know I've been acting my whole life, but Mackenzie Falls was a huge break for me. Biggest show I've ever been on; biggest role I've ever had. I was nervous. A wreck for nearly a month. Hid it well, of course; it's what being an actor is about, right? But I know what it's like to be that freaked out."

Sonny was looking at him now, peering disbelievingly over the edge of her pillow.

"It's true!" he insisted. Then, sternly, he added, "But if you tell anyone, you will mysteriously disappear in the middle of the night, never to be seen again."

She giggled, and he cracked a smile.

"I'm still freaked, though," she admitted quietly, letting the cushion come away from her face. "I never really meant for anyone to hear it, you know? Those songs… they were always private. I'd never shared them with anyone before Tawni found out."

Chad squeezed her shoulders. "You did a _great __job_," he told her again.

Then, stuck there so close to her, his smile faded as he looked down at her face. She returned his gaze, as if waiting for him to say something.

"You know," he began slowly, "your gorgeous voice… kind of matches the rest of you that way."

Without really thinking about it, he dipped his face down to hers and kissed her soundly. She barely had time to respond in kind before he pulled away, looking her straight in the eye.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to freak you out any more, but I think I'm in love with you."

Her fingers found his on his lap and laced into them. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>Lalala fluff yup I told you<p> 


End file.
